¿Quieres experimentarlo? NaLu
by Fullbuster Elie Dragneel
Summary: —Natsu... me pregunto... —mencionó ella con lentitud, mientras se intensificaba su sonrojo, bajando la vista— cómo se habrá de sentir... que... te besen en los labios... —...¿Quieres experimentarlo? ONE-SHOT ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON. NaLu. Creadora Original: Ai Utae, Permisos autorizados


**~~¿Quieres experimentarlo?~~**

**Okey, este fic no es mío, es de ****Ai Utae****. Permisos autorizados. Antiguamente, un fic Rin x Len, si quieren leerlo en su original forma, busquenlo en la sección Rin x Len.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima es el creador de los personajes, no yo, y la creadora de la historia es ****Ai Utae.**

**Advertencias: Capitulo con contenido explícito, leerlo o no es su decision. No me hago responsable por desangramientos nasales ,**

**Sin más, a leer:**

—Aahh… estoy aburrida —se quejó Lucy con la cabeza colgando a los pies de su cama.

—Eso no es novedad… —le respondió Natsu en la cama de al lado, mientras ojeaba distraídamente una revista.

—De todos modos, ¿Sabes que Erza tiene novio? —cotilleó levantándose, de forma que quedó sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Ah sí? —pronunció Natsu fingiendo interés, sin levantar la mirada de su revista.

—¡Sí! Me lo dijo ella misma hace poco… Jajaja… yo le dije que yo nunca he tenido un novio, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que yo aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas —hizo una mueca con su boca al pronunciar la palabra "pequeña"— Pero le respondí que mucha gente que conozco de mi edad andan de novios… me dijo algo así como que ellos estaban simplemente experimentando… en fin, realmente no me sorprende que tenga novio, Erza es tan bonita… Es extraño, parecía que sus ojos brillaban mientras me hablaba sobre él… Me pregunto qué se sentirá estar enamorado… —pronunció en un suspiro mirando hacia el techo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Natsu levantando la mirada en dirección a su Nakama.

—Pues a eso mismo… ¿Qué se sentirá querer a alguien de forma especial?... ¿Cómo se sentirá el tacto de la mano de alguien sobre la tuya?... —continuó soñando despierta.

—Te he tomado de la mano cientos de veces, Lucy… —indicó Natsu estirando su cuello hacia atrás.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo, tú eres mi amigo!

—… ¿Entonces te refieres a un tacto con cariño?

—Sí sí, exactamente… —afirmó Lucy suspirando con sus ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, Natsu se levantó de su cama con calma, apartando su revista, para luego dirigirse a la cama de la Heartfilia, sentándose a la orilla de ésta, para mirar a Lucy de frente.

—… ¿Algo como esto? —preguntó Natsu en un bajo tono de voz mientras tomaba la mano de su nakama entre la suya con suavidad y extrema delicadeza, algo extraño en él, induciendo suaves caricias con su dedo pulgar, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lucy sintió que su corazón dio un precipitado brinco al momento que Natsu tomó su mano, manteniendo la mirada fija a sus manos, sintiendo los ojos de Natsu sobre su rostro, lo que de cierta forma provocó que se sintiera nerviosa, impidiéndole subir la mirada. Su mente quedó en blanco durante unos breves segundos, de forma que no pudo decirle nada a Natsu para responderle.

Natsu acercó lentamente la mano de Lucy a su boca, y la besó con dulzura, luego, continuó acariciándola con sus suaves y cuidadosos labios, volviendo a clavar su mirada sobre su ruborizado rostro.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Lucy completamente nerviosa, mientras retiraba su mano, aumentándose el rubor de su rostro.

Natsu reventó en carcajadas, al punto en el que tenía que sostener su estomago on una mano y quitarse las lagrimas de risa con la otra. Paró de reír para hablarle.

-¿acaso no querías saber cómo se sentía? —Se excusó Natsu sonriendo burlonamente— Y bien, ¿Qué te ha parecido experimentarlo?

—Cállate, Natsu, eres un idiota —dijo Lucy torciendo la boca con su rostro aún más sonrojado, ya que Natsu le había estado tomando el pelo.

Luego dio un suspiro, dejando de lado aquella tontería, y volvió a dejar volar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—No, pero en serio… ¿Qué se sentirá el necesitar a una persona…? ¿Cómo se habrá de sentir cuando te abraza?

—Yo puedo hacer eso —comentó Natsu en un tono de voz más serio, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Hmm… —pronunció Lucy consciente de que acababa de subestimarlo, por lo que no le volvería a comentar que, porque era su amigo, no era lo mismo.

—Mira… de este… modo… —pronunció Natsu con un suave y grave tono de voz, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a Lucy y capturaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos con suma suavidad.

Lucy se paralizó completamente mientras sentía la presencia de el Dragneel muy próxima a la suya, no sabía por qué, pero su corazón se había acelerado al apenas oír su melodiosa voz. La preocupación se hizo presente en ella, y se trataba precisamente sobre el que Natsu pudiera sentir su pulso mientras la estrechaba con afecto. Tragó saliva en un audible sonido, con sus párpados aún dilatados. Natsu se separó de ella con la misma delicadeza con la cual la había abrazado, luego la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—¿Algo así…? —pronunció en un casi inaudible susurró, pero permitiendo que Lucy lo escuchase, lo cual no fue muy difícil debido a la corta distancia en la que permanecían ahora sus cuerpos.

—Sí… así es… —respondió Lucy relajando su expresión aún sonrojada, mientras que colocaba una de sus manos sobre su propio pecho, entrecerrando un tanto sus ojos al ver a su compañero.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada durante unos largos segundos, hundiéndose en la profunda mirada del otro.

—También… —continuó Lucy en un suave tono de voz— me pregunto… cómo se deberá sentir… que te acaricien el rostro con ternura…

—¿De esta forma…? —susurró Natsu mientras levantaba una de sus manos y la acercaba al rostro de Lucy, acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad con la parte posterior de la palma de su mano, luego, tomó su rostro, y continuó acariciando su mejilla con dulzura con su dedo pulgar.

Lucy entrecerró un poco más sus ojos al sentir el tacto de Natsu.

—Sí… —dijo Lucy tardando un poco en responder- aunque también me preguntaba cómo se habría de sentir con ambas manos…

Natsu bajó la mirada, luego tomó el rostro de Lucy por los costados con ambas manos, sin dejar de lado su extrema delicadeza y suavidad, colocando su rostro a centímetros del suyo, induciendo leves caricias con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que Lucy cerrase los ojos, sintiendo el delicioso roce de su piel.

—Sí… —susurró una vez más, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus caricias.

—Lucy…

—¿Mmm? —respondió la ensimismada chica con sus ojos cerrados de gusto.

—¿No te preguntas nada más…? —preguntó Natsu con un tono de voz aún más seductor.

—Mmm… sí… —respondió sonriendo levemente, sin abrir sus ojos— me pregunto… cómo se sentirá… que besen tus mejillas con dulzura…

—… ¿Quieres experimentarlo? —preguntó Natsu en un susurró.

—Sí…

En ese momento, Natsu acercó sus labios al rostro de Lucy, el cual no se encontraba a muy larga distancia, y acarició primero con sus labios una de sus mejillas, antes de estampar un audible besito en ella. Luego, continuó un recorrido por su rostro, acariciándolo con sus labios, en dirección a la otra mejilla, despegando sus labios al pasar por su boca, procurando no tocarla. Al momento en el que Natsu pasó por encima de su boca, ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, luego Lucy cerró los suyos completamente cuando volvió a sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre su rostro, en dirección a su otra mejilla. Soltó un breve suspiro cuando escuchó el sonido del beso de Natsu, mientras él que aún mantenía su rostro entre sus manos.

—Natsu… —pronunciaron involuntariamente sus labios mientras se escapaba aire entre ellos, cosa que le agradó de cierta forma al pelirrosa.

—Lucy… —respondió sin soltar su rostro, escrutando lo más profundo de sus brillantes y entreabiertos ojos, a escasos centímetros de ella.

—También… —agregó ella en un casi inaudible tono de voz— me gustaría saber cómo se siente que froten tu nariz contra la suya…

Natsu pudo sentir el aroma de sus palabras debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. Luego, cerró sus ojos y acarició su nariz contra la suya con suavidad y lentitud, sin necesidad de acercarse en lo más mínimo, ya que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca. Lucy también cerró sus ojos a su vez, con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

Cuando Natsu se separó de su rostro, Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos, notando tan solo en ese momento el vívido color rojo que coloreaba las mejillas del muchacho, a pesar de su seria expresión. Sintió como el calor de sus propias mejillas se intensificaba.

—Natsu… me pregunto… —mencionó ella con lentitud, mientras se intensificaba su sonrojo, bajando la vista— cómo se habrá de sentir… que… te besen en los labios…

—… ¿Quieres experimentarlo? —–susurró Natsu bajando la mirada hacia sus rosados y entreabiertos labios, acortando lentamente la proximidad entre ellos.

—Sí… —respondió Lucy en un casi inaudible susurro, con su boca a aproximadamente tres centímetros de distancia de los labios de el peli rosado.

En ese momento, Natsu suprimió su respiración besando sus húmedos labios con suavidad y delicadeza, y con mucha, mucha lentitud. Lucy correspondió al beso de la misma forma, mientras su pulso no paraba de aumentar, al igual que el rubor de sus mejillas. Los labios de Natsu se sentían tan bien… tan suaves… tan deliciosos… y tan prohibidos…. Quería más… quería más de ellos… quería más de Natsu…

Se separó lentamente de él, luego buscó sus ojos.

—¿Sabes…? La gente mayor suele besarse utilizando la lengua… me pregunto cómo se sentirá eso…

—¿Quieres sentirlo…? —preguntó Natsu con seriedad, aunque con un rastro seductor en su tono de voz.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentirlo? —susurró Lucy mirándolo de costado, aumentando su sonrojo.

—Diablos, sí… —admitió Natsu tomando a Lucy por la cintura, apoderándose una vez más de sus labios, pero esta vez con más ardor.

Lucy gimió por la sorpresa, sintiendo a continuación la húmeda lengua de su amigo dentro de su boca.

Cada segundo que pasaba, su beso se volvía más y más apasionado, aumentando la intensidad y de paso la necesidad de oxígeno. Ambos comenzaban a perder la razón, tan sólo podían pensar en una sola palabra: "Más…". No podían hacer más que desear más y más el poseer al otro.

—¡Ah, Natsu! —pronunció Lucy entre jadeos, mientras Natsu los hacía caer a ambos sobre la cama, de forma que Lucy quedó bajo él.

Separaron sus rostros durante unos segundos, aprovechando para respirar, mientras que Natsu se apoyaba sobre sus codos observando a Lucy a la cara.

—Lucy… ¿No te preguntas que se sentirá que te besen el cuello? —preguntó Natsu mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sí… sí… si es por ti, me pregunto lo que sea… Natsu… —afirmó la extasiada chica.

—¿Quieres experimentarlo? —le susurró una vez más al oído.

—Contigo quiero experimentarlo todo… Ah —soltó en un suspiro al sentir los gentiles y a la vez intensos labios de Natsu sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Define "todo"… —dijo Natsu al momento de recorrer con su lengua la blanca piel de su amada.

—Ah… —gimió levemente la rubia, sonrojándose aún más.

A Natsu le agradó mucho el sonido emitido por su curiosa rubia, tanto que quería volver a oírlo otra vez, así que comenzó a dejar una húmeda marca de besos, turnando labios con lengua.

—Ah… —gimió una vez más, está vez suspirando al final, lo que le agradó aún más a Natsu.

—Lucy… te quiero a ti… —le susurró al oído, provocando que la chica prácticamente se derritiese—… ¿Y tú…?

Lucy apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero la insistente y juguetona lengua de Natsu sobre su cuello provocaba que algo ardiera allí abajo… El simple hecho de estar consciente de que aquella persona que le estaba haciendo sentir aquellas deliciosas sensaciones era su propio mejor amigo… aumentaba su aturdimiento… y también… su excitación.

Natsu, al notar que no recibía respuesta, comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello, tornándola de una tonalidad rojiza.

—Hmm… Natsu~… —suspiró Lucy haciendo esfuerzos para no volver a gemir.

—¿Por qué te lo aguantas? —le susurró al oído en un seductor tono de voz— Adoro escucharte de esa manera…

—Natsu… ¿Qué estás… diciendo?... soy tu mejor amiga… no deberías ni siquiera escucharme de esa manera… ¡Ah! —volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu dentro de su oído.

—Aahh… discúlpame… creo que esto no te lo preguntabas —se disculpó sarcásticamente con una malévola y a la vez traviesa sonrisa sobre sus labios, los cuales seguían en contacto con su piel—; te recuerdo que acabamos de besarnos, y te gustó mucho al parecer… ¿Acaso está bien que eso lo hagan los mejores amigos?

El calor de aquella zona de Lucy ahí abajo se intensificaba a causa de los comentarios de Natsu, quien también se encontraba subido de temperatura ahí abajo…

—¿Acaso está mal que escuche a mi amiguita mientras se excita? —la comenzó a presionar con un tono de voz cada vez más seductor, sin dejar su cuello desatendido.

—Ah… no me… excito… idiota… ah~ —volvió a gemir completamente sonrojada.

—Estás mintiendo~.

Luego, Natsu agarró el rostro de su amada con una mano y besó sus labios con ardor y pasión. Lucy correspondió al beso con dificultad, su mente estaba hecha un caos, lamiendo sus labios con timidez y a la vez deseo.

—¿Tanto te enciende el besar a tu intocable amigo? —la continuó provocando con malicia.

—Natsu… yo también… —pronunció Lucy cerca de su límite.

—Tú también ¿Qué?... —la presionó un poco más.

—Yo también… te… quiero… a ti… —declaró pausadamente, un tanto avergonzada.

Dicho esto, volvieron a juntar sus labios en un excitante beso prohibido, continuando con la experimentación. Sus lenguas se revolcaban con el ardor y la pasión de estar besando a su propio nakama. Sus temperaturas se encontraban bastante elevadas, sus respiraciones agitadas. Lucy lamió el labio inferior de Natsu con la punta de su lengua, provocando que algo allí abajo se activara y deseara poseer más de ella. Lucy se rindió por completo, ya no podía disimular su deseo hacia su mejor amigo, con cada inesperada lamida sobre sus labios y dentro de su boca sentía su intimidad arder, amenazando con contraerse. Natsu comenzó a recorrer su cuello con la yema de sus dedos mientras seguía besándola, luego desvió sus labios nuevamente a dicho sector.

—¿Sabes Natsu…? Me pregunto qué se sentirá algo nuevo… —dijo Lucy en un suspiro, impaciente porque Natsu no continuaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Natsu ocupándose de su cuello, esta vez del otro costado, provocando que Lucy cerrase los ojos.

—Tú sabes… aquello que suelen hacer los enamorados… y que al parecer se siente muy bien… eso… ¿Cómo se habrá de sentir "eso"?

—… ¿Debo volver a preguntar si quieres experimentarlo? —murmuró Natsu completamente activado.

—Mmm… —pronunció Lucy en tono de negación mientras quitaba on delicadeza la bufanda de Natsu para luego acariciar sus cabellos.

Natsu comenzó a lamer su cuello con desesperación, provocando que a Lucy le fuese bastante difícil el controlar los gemidos, mientras que sentía que le ardía el rostro. Pero su sonrojo se intensificó el triple cuando sintió los dedos de Natsu sobre el botón de su pantalón corto mientras lo desabrochaba. Lucy sintió su intimidad contraerse al sentir el leve roce de los dedos de Natsu en aquella zona.

—Ah~ -gimió despacio.

Natsu rió por lo bajo con malicia.

—Muy bien... —susurró a su oído.

Lucy comenzaba a perder el control a causa de tanta provocación por parte de Natsu, sentía que se derretía al sentirlo tan cerca, como nunca antes lo había tenido de esa forma… pero, deseaba más, deseaba tenerlo por completo.

—Quiero entrar… —le indicó Natsu en un seductor susurro con sus labios aún pegados a su oído, mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por el interior de su prenda intima, abriéndose paso cuidadosamente por su ropa.

Lucy gimió en respuesta, controlar los gemidos a estas alturas era completamente inútil, por mucho que la avergonzara. Su intimidad se contrajo al sentir el contacto directo de los dedos de Natsu sobre ella, con deseos de adentrarse en ella. Un líquido comenzó a emanar de su interior, acompañado de un gemido algo subido de tono, cuando aquello se llevó a cabo. Sus cuerpos ardían hasta tal punto que la transpiración se comenzó a hacer presente, propagándose por cada rincón de su piel. Natsu comenzó a acariciarla, adentrando intermitentemente dos de sus dedos, mientras que con su mano libre se disponía a deshacerse del molesto pantalón corto. Lucy gemía con sus ojos cerrados y con su rostro completamente sonrojado, mientras oía repetidamente el sonido proveniente de su abertura, sintiendo los traviesos y juguetones dedos de Natsu entrando y saliendo como si fuese una coordinada coreografía.

—Aahh… Nat-s-u… —era lo único que Lucy podía musitar envuelta en una placentera sensación.

—Quiero probarte… —manifestó Natsu mientras se mordía el labio inferior al cabo de su frase, mientras miraba la excitada expresión de su amiguita bajo él.

"¿Eh?" tan sólo pudo pensar Lucy a causa de su confusión, pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas en el momento en el que Natsu comenzó a moverse, bajando sus pantalones de un tirón de una buena vez, y acercando su cabeza a su entrada.

—No… ¡Ah! —gimió, demasiado tarde, al sentir inmediatamente la húmeda lengua de Natsu sobre su impenetrable flor.

Una serie de gemidos se hizo evidentemente audible cuando Natsu comenzó a mover su lengua en su interior, lamiéndola con intensidad, mientras comenzaba a saborear la deliciosa esencia de su amor, en una dosis un tanto exagerada. Tan abundante era aquel líquido que se desprendía de ella que Natsu comenzó, más que a saborear, a beber de su dulce miel, mientras que sus piernas se empapaban más y más cada segundo que pasaba en una mezcla de su néctar con su saliva. Mantenía sus muslos firmemente bajo control, abriendo sus piernas de par en par con ambas manos, dejándola completamente expuesta e indefensa. Lucy intentó cubrirse la boca, completamente avergonzada de sus incontrolables gritos de placer provocados por su pelirrosa dragon slayer, pero la excitación le impedía poseer un control completo de sus manos, tiritando cada vez con más frecuencia. Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro para el momento en el que Natsu se lamió sus labios.

—Tal y como lo imaginé —mencionó buscando sus ojos desde su posición—, eres deliciosa… —afirmó mientras apoyaba uno de sus dedos sobre su erecto clítoris, el cual le era perfectamente visible a muy corta distancia, provocando que otro excitante grito de placer se escapara de sus labios.

Natsu esbozó una traviesa media sonrisa llena de satisfacción, mientras que alzaba un poco su rostro para alcanzar con la punta de su lengua la zona que estaba tocando. Cuando Lucy sintió la humedad de la lengua de Natsu sobre aquella zona tan delicada, irguió su espalda hacia atrás mientras que el placer se intensificaba a medida que Natsu lamia con intensidad.

—Natsu… Ah~ nat-su… Ah… Nn… Ah, ¡Ah! —gemía a gritos.

Lucy nunca había siquiera imaginado que Natsu le podría hacer sentir algo tan magnífico como aquello, lo que realmente la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que si él no se detenía iba a colapsar en cualquier momento… pero definitivamente creyó que moriría de placer cuando Natsu tomó su clítoris entre dos dedos y continuó lamiéndolo de la misma forma, estimulándolo también con el tacto de sus manos junto con el de su lengua. Ni siquiera en ese momento Lucy había notado que mantenía sus uñas clavadas firmemente sobre las sábanas, permitiéndole a Natsu oír perfectamente cada uno de sus desesperados gemidos. El líquido se derramaba desde su interior, ya que ahora no había nadie bebiéndolo. La mente de Lucy fue bloqueada casi por completo, gritándole cada vez más seguido "¡Más!", mientras que una intensa sensación crecía a pasos agigantados, explotando en una milésima de segundo en un gemido de placer, provocando una aún más masiva salida de su acumulado líquido, dejando las sábanas completamente empapadas.

Natsu mostró una traviesa sonrisa de complacencia, mientras que Lucy se intentaba recuperar entre desesperados jadeos, con su rostro ardiendo, más rojo que la propia sangre. El adolescente le dio una última lamida a toda la extensión de su intimidad, y luego se recostó sobre su rubia.

—Todavía queda con que jugar… —murmuró con lujuria mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, palpando uno de sus enormes pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba desde la cintura, acercándola más hacia él.

Lucy soltaba pequeños gemidos, todavía haciendo grandes esfuerzos para respirar entre jadeos, mientras que Natsu la acariciaba sobre la prenda de su brasier. Aprovechando la inestabilidad de Lucy a causa de su más reciente ataque de placer, Natsu descubrió sus pechos, levantando su camiseta hasta el tope de sus axilas, luego, levantó rápidamente su brasier para poder observarlos directamente.

—Ah~ —suspiró la jadeante chica con timidez, encogiéndose un tanto de hombros.

—Son hermosos… —manifestó Natsu maravillado al contemplar tan de cerca por primera vez los pechos de su hermosa lucy, un tanto conmovido al tenerla tan tierna de ese modo debajo de él.

Lucy desvió la mirada, pestañeando repetidamente, mientras que su sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer. Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de que Natsu concretara otro movimiento, ya que se mantuvo inmóvil admirando la perfección de sus enormes y rosados pezones. Tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos, y comenzó a masajearlos con profundidad y lentitud, aumentando nuevamente el ritmo respiratorio de la Heartfilia. Cuando Natsu por fin pudo asimilar que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era nada menos que los intocables pechos de su rubia, comenzó a masajearlos con mayor intensidad, poniendo énfasis en sus rosados botones de excitación.

—Ah~… —se comenzó a escapar nuevamente de los labios de su rubia, cada vez con mayor ritmo.

Natsu empezó a dejar su delicadeza de lado, mientras se excitaba al tener a Lucy gimiendo de ese modo, completamente bajo su control. Acercó su sonrojado rostro a su pecho, luego agarró uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y lo comenzó a lamer juguetonamente con la punta de su lengua, luego con mayor intensidad, aumentando aquella placentera sensación en Lucy, mientras pellizcaba el otro pezón con la punta de sus dedos, masajeándolo circularmente de vez en cuando. Lucy se mordía su labio inferior en un inútil intento de controlar sus gemidos, mientras que Natsu no dejaba ningún rincón inexplorado de su usualmente cubierto pecho. El peli rosado continuó sujetando uno de sus pechos con una mano, mientras que se dirigía al oído de su nakama.

—Siempre me había preguntado cómo serian los sonidos que emitirías si te tocara de este modo… —le susurró en un grave tono de voz— Siempre he querido escucharte gemir así… —admitió adentrando sorpresivamente uno de sus dedos en su empapada abertura, provocando que la chica volviera a soltar un gemido subido de tono.

—Te… necesito… —pronunció ella con dificultad.

Natsu sonrió con dulzura, mientras continuaba masturbándola con ambas manos, ocupándose tanto de su intimidad como de sus senos.

—N-Na-ts-u… te necesito… —volvió a gemir, con un tanto más de urgencia— dentro…

Él volvió a lamer su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera, pero soltó un gruñido muy próximo a su oreja cuando sintió que una mano apretaba su tenso miembro, intentando torpemente abrirse paso dentro de su pantalón. Soltó un gemido cuando Lucy logró por fin desabrochar el botón y tocar su virilidad directamente. Una serie de gemidos más intensos le siguieron, luego de que Lucy hubiese descubierto su miembro bajando unos considerables centímetros su pantalón, dejándolo completamente a la vista, mientras que ella inducía profundas caricias en toda su extensión, masajeándolo con sus dedos.

—… Dentro… de… mí… —concluyó por fin su frase con bastante dificultad, con su rostro completamente ruborizado, mientras continuaban masturbáse mutuamente con ardor.

Natsu desatendió el seno que sostenía con una de sus manos, para tomar el rostro de Lucy desde el mentón, y besar una vez más sus incestuosos labios con pasión y profundidad, mientras seguía acariciándola allí abajo, al igual que ella a él. Un excitado gemido que se escapo de los labios del ruborizado Natsu fue el causante del fin de su ardiente beso, quien ya se encontraba a punto de ceder al ser tan estimulado por los dedos de Lucy. Extrajo sus empapados dedos de su húmedo interior, luego agarró a Lucy por las muñecas, teniéndola nuevamente bajo su completo control, sujetándolas a ambos costados de su cabeza contra el colchón. Buscó sus claros ojos mientras jadeaba, encontrándose con ella en el mismo estado, luego soltó sus muñecas para apoyar sus palmas sobre sus suaves manos. Acercó sus caderas un poco más a su cuerpo, poniéndose en contacto con su virgen entrada, provocando que la rubia soltara otro inevitable gemido de placer. Natsu indujo un poco más de presión sobre ella, adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Lucy cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dedos contra sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. A Natsu le costaba mucho trabajo abrirse paso dentro de ella, por lo que aumentó aún más la presión de su miembro contra su entrada, haciendo que Lucy tensara la mandíbula.

—M-Me duele… —expresó ella entre dientes, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de su amado.

—Agh… —pronunció en un jadeo preocupado— Aguanta tan sólo un poco más…

—M-Me duele mu-cho… —sollozó mientras que las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular sobre sus pestañas.

—Tranquila… Pronto pasará… —le aseguró mientras se inclinaba para frotar su nariz contra la suya con ternura.

Lucy tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego unió la frente con la de su nakama, apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras que él inducía más presión. Repentinamente sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella, provocando que abriese los ojos y mirase a Natsu con preocupación.

—¡Na-Natsu! —exclamó asustada— C-Creo que… rompiste algo… ¡E-Es-toy sangrando! ¡E-Es s-sangre! ¡C-Creo que me hiciste d-daño…!

—Tranquila, Lucy, no te preocupes. Eso es normal… —intentó calmarla el rubio— ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

Lucy dejó de lloriquear para analizar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, dejando de lado su reciente miedo.

—N-No tanto… —respondió con sinceridad, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—Muy bien… —pronunció Natsu para sí mismo, soltando un suspiro para calmarse él mismo.

Luego, continuó moviéndose lentamente en su interior, adentrándose milímetro por milímetro para evitar inducirle nuevamente más dolor a su amada.

—Hum… —soltó ella un breve gemido, lo cual indicaba que era un indicio de que se estaba volviendo a excitar, dejando de lado su dolor.

Esto último le dio más seguridad al joven, quien tomó ambas piernas de Lucy a sus lados y continuó adentrándose con un poco más de velocidad.

—Ah~ —volvió a gemir ella, cerrando sus ojos esta vez por gusto, y no por dolor.

Natsu simplemente amó el último sonido emitido por su adorable rubia, e intentó volver a provocarlo, adentrándose con un poco más de vehemencia en ella. Una serie de gemidos volvió a hacerse presente, mientras que los cuerpos de ambos no dejaban de liberar sudor.

—¿Todavía te duele? —volvió a insistir Natsu, completamente encendido, no literalmente.

Lucy respondió a su pregunta con un gemido de placer. Al recibir la positiva reacción de Lucy, comenzó a moverse con más violencia, adentrándose en ella por completo. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, mientras se movían con cada vez más velocidad. Natsu tomó a Lucy por las caderas y comenzó a adentrarse con más fuerza en cada embestida, facilitándole el aumento de velocidad. Lucy no dejaba de gritar de placer, mientras que su vista se había empañado a causa de su incontenible excitación. Natsu continuaba con sus incesables embestidas, con cada vez más frecuencia y más velocidad.

—¡Ah~! —gritó Lucy en un agudo gemido, mientras Natsu no dejaba de adentrarse en su cuerpo repetidamente— ¡Ah! ¡Natsu! ¡AH!... Ya no… ¡Ya no puedo más…! —chilló muy cerca de su límite.

Natsu sentía que él tampoco podría seguir conteniéndose por mucho más tiempo, estar en el interior de Lucy se sentía magnífico, sobre todo en cada embestida. Sintió múltiples contracciones sobre su miembro cuando se encontraba completamente dentro de ella, provocando que aquello fuese su rendición, y soltó su ardiente sustancia en un grito de excitación, llenando por completo su interior. Lucy chilló incluso más agudo al sentir el intenso calor de su espeso jarabe, sin encontrar el límite de su alcance dentro de ella. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Natsu, y luego lo estrechó con fuerza hacia sí misma, apretándolo entre sus brazos. Natsu la agarró a su vez por la espalda, abrazándola casi con desesperación. Cuando por fin acabó el excitante clímax, Natsu se separó de Lucy y cayó violentamente sobre la cama a su lado, jadeando cómo nuca antes en su vida, al igual que Lucy. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, más sin poder controlar sus respiraciones del todo.

—Wow… —musitó Lucy cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, luego continuó jadeando de forma inevitable.

—Wow… —repitió Natsu, con su rostro todavía sonrojado.

—Estoy… muy mojada… —se quejó Lucy, provocando que Natsu soltara una breve risita, aún luchando por respirar.

—Yo también… —señaló a su vez, sonriendo divertido.

—Natsu… —mencionó ella un poco más calmada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Natsu dando un profundo suspiro para poder dominar bien su respiración.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer experimentos más seguidos…

Natsu soltó una breve carcajada, luego acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla para rozarla con suavidad.

—Todas las veces que quieras —le aseguró con una traviesa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Las que yo quiera? —intentó confirmar con timidez.

—Exacto, cuando quieras… —continuó Natsu sonriendo con un poco más de dulzura.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Lucy tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.

—Y donde quieras… —concluyó en una media sonrisa, mientras que Lucy se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos con ternura.

_ Te amo, mi Lucy-

_Y yo a ti, mi Natsu

Natsu correspondió al beso con dulzura, luego lo complemento con un cálido abrazo, y continuaron compartiéndose cariño durante todo el resto de la tarde…

**Okey!, lamento los que ya lo habian leido antes, pero tenia que corregir los errores e3eU.**

**Quería avisarles que tengo un fic NaLu, es original y no un One-shoot, Es un fic con muchas personas que le harán competencia a Natsu en busca de Lucy, pero obviamente habrá mucho NaLu y a Lucy le va a gustar mas Natsu que los demás. **

**Ella (Lucy) es una actriz, cantante famosa y super modelo profesional. Por instantes del destino, Natsu y Lucy se encuantran en el mismo lugar, sociabilizando sobre trivialidades. Lucy conoce más a fondo a Natsu y su primita, Wendy Marvell, a la que Lucy le toma cariño.**

**Mas o menos de eso sería el fic que estoy haciendo, es MUY NaLu, pero no se va a demorar tanto en que Natsu sea amigo de Lucy y esta esté mayoritariamente con Natsu, también van a haber JelZa y, aunque no me guste mucho la pareja, GruVia, obviamente. Todavia no me decido si poner MiraFreed o LaxMi, NO ME DECIDOOOOOOOO**

**Rebicen mi perfil de vez en cuando, para avisarles si va o no haber un nuevo fic o algo asi ;3**

**Sin más que decir...**

**FUCKING BITCH!, TERMINÉ DE EDITAR EL ONE-SHOOT!, YES!**


End file.
